Koromaru
Koromaru is a player-character from Persona 3. History Koromaru appears to be based off Hachikou, a famous dog in Japan. Hachikou saw his owner, a Tokyo University professor, leave for work every day, and then he would wait for the professor at the train station in the evening. His owner died from a cranial hemorrhage while giving a lecture, but Hachikou continued to appear at the station, waiting for his owner to return. Hachikou appeared every night when the trains would arrive, hoping to see the professor. The dog's loyalty to his masters memory caused him to return to the Shibuya station every day for almost ten years, something which inspired and impressed others. When Hachikou died, a statue was erected at the station in his memory, and Hachikou's remains were stuffed and placed in a museum. Appearances *''Persona 3: Playable character *Persona 3: FES: Playable character *Persona 3 Portable: Playable Character, Social Link Biography Persona 3 *'Date of Birth': N/A *'Zodiac': N/A *'Height': N/A *'Blood Type': N/A *'Initial Persona': Cerberus *'Ultimate Persona': N/A *'Weapons': Knife *'Arcana/Social Link': Strength Koromaru is a shiba-inu who joins the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad in Persona 3. Koromaru was a stray dog that Fuuka Yamagishi and Yukari Takeba played with regularly. A housewife tells them that Koromaru's master, a monk from Naganaki Shrine, had died in an accident (about 6 months ago from June 20). Koromaru continued to protect the shrine and wait for his master's return. One night, a rogue Shadow is detected outside of Tartarus. The shadow wanders into the shrine area, where it is killed by Koromaru. Akihiko Sanada manages to reach the shrine, only to find the shadow defeated and Koromaru injured. Akihiko is very impressed at the dog's bravery and intelligence, and Mitsuru Kirijo makes sure that he receives the best veterinary care possible. Shuji Ikutsuki decides to have a special Evoker made for Koromaru that he can wear and use as a collar. He also wears protective clothing and fights with knives. Koromaru joins S.E.E.S. after he recovers from his injuries. Koromaru cannot communicate directly with his dorm mates, but they manage to understand him through his actions and from Aegis translating for him. Koromaru exhibits intelligence far above that of most dogs. He is fiercely loyal, and particularly close with Shinjiro Aragaki, who often feeds him special food and takes extra care of him. He is a fan of a show called "The True Battles of Real Men", which exhibits acts of courage from real people. He begs the protagonist to take him to the theater for a special showing of the final episodes of the show. Koromaru whines and runs around after the movie until the protagonist agrees to purchase the boxed set after it's release. Koromaru is called "a white beast with red eyes" by Akinari Kamiki, who's pen is stolen by the dog. Akinari doesn't seem to angry about the theft of the pen, but he will not talk with the protagonist until he retrieves the pen. Persona 3 FES In the FES version of the main game, the protagonist can take Koromaru for a walk in the evenings. Typically, Koromaru goes to the shrine to play. Sometimes, a dorm mate will accompany the protagonist, where they have a conversation while Koromaru plays. In the event the protagonist goes alone with Koromaru, he will get a random item, or have an encounter with a Social Link, which will allow their relationship to deepen. ''Persona 3: Portable Koromaru is now a Social Link of the Strength Arcana. However, his Social Link is only available for the female protagonist. You will need to get Dog Food from Fuuka to initiate this Social Link, and she will give it to you during one of her Social Link events. Koromaru's Social Link can be activated on the 15th August. Trivia *Persona 4's quest #20 "We Wish Our Dog Would Return" is about helping the dog named Koro. Gallery Image:KoroClose.jpg|Koromaru Close Up Image:Koro.jpg|Koromaru Concept Art Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters